


Loose Thoughts

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, but for now i just low key write about it :), my dream is to have monty tell jasper to go fuck himself in canon, some meds get taken which leads to being overly Honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p><p>1: Hot, Steamy kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> [warning just in case for slightly dubious consent due to drug induced lack of inhibitions, only kissing tho]
> 
>  
> 
> [original](http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/117459561957/1-hot-steamy-kiss-for-minty)

The effect was almost immediate. Burning through his bloodstream, the drug that they’d given him finally made the pain disappear.

Monty’s lower stomach had been aching for a while and getting worse by the hour. Jackson had suspected food poisoning or something else ingested, but even after they made him throw up, the pain stayed only to get stronger. The grounder healer Nyko was fortunately near their camp at the time, and they took Monty to him in one of the villages close to them.

Nyko studied him for a moment, poking at his gut with very little concern of his pain. He didn’t look worried, though, so Monty forgave him quickly.

“It is common. Your bloodlines clearly haven’t gotten rid of the problem yet. It’s a part inside with no use. Sometimes gets infected. I’ll give him something that should stop it, and if not, it needs to be cut out.”

Monty stared at Abby, who had come along to meet the healer, as she simply nodded to the man like he hadn’t just threatened him with getting cut open.

She noticed his eyes on her and smiled. “Don’t worry about it now, Monty. I’m sure the medicine will help.”

“Easy for you to say”, he mumbled, but left it at that as he felt the pain grow in his abdomen again.

“Someone will need to watch him here. If it causes a bad reaction, I have something to stabilize. The drug affects the mind. Loosens the thinking, might make you wander off”, Nyko said.

“We’ll send some of the kids to keep him company. They’ll be of no disturbance to you”, Abby nodded. She turned to Jasper who had also tagged along. “You’re on watch first. I’ll send someone else in a few hours and you can walk back to camp.”

“Sure thing, boss”, Jasper saluted, earning an eye roll from Monty even through the pain.

He was given the drug, and then the adults had to return to camp. Jasper sat next to him in silence for a while until any sign of pain had left his features.

“Free high, right?”

Monty turned to look at him slowly, his body heavier than usually. “You’re an idiot.”

 

*

 

Barely an hour before sunset, Jasper’s replacement finally arrived. Miller ducked into the hut, an unimpressed look on his face as per usual.

“You can leave now”, he said to Jasper. “Hey, Monty. How you holding up?”

He didn’t answer, only staring at the boy with wide eyes.

“Okay, then…”

“Can I talk to you real quick?” Jasper nodded towards the door.

Miller followed him out, looking even less pleased. Monty sat still while they were gone, looking at the candle that was burning on a tiny table. He was thinking about Miller, though. Miller had a nice smile. Miller looked very pretty when he smiled. Miller’s real name was Nathan. Nathan! Why wasn’t he called by his first name? It was a cute name.

Jasper’s head appeared in the doorway. “I’m going now, buddy. Be nice, okay?”

“Bye!”

Miller stepped in and shut the door. “So how doped up are you?”

“Why is your name Nathan?”

Miller looked at him funnily. “What?”

“I mean, why aren’t you Nathan?”

“I am.”

“But you don’t say it.”

“You mean why I’m not called that by everyone?”

Monty nodded enthusiastically.

“Just a personal preference.”

“Okay, Nathan.”

Miller chuckled, taking Jasper’s seat. “Mophead there told me a little something. He said you gave him a good smacking for what he did to Harper.”

“He called her a low hanging fruit once. How gross is that?”

“Glad you did then. I wasn’t doubting he deserved it, anyway.”

Monty sat up, eyes still trained on him. “I like when you talk.”

“Okay –”

“I like it when you smile, too. You should smile more.”

“Noted. Do you have any pain anymore?”

Monty’s face got completely serious. “Nathan. I’d like to make you happy.”

“That’s nice.”

“It is. You kissed me once. Remember?”

Miller froze for a second. “I do. Why?”

“I was lying when I said it was a bad idea. I’d like you to do that again. Now.”

“I’m not going to – Oh, okay.”

Monty had leaped over to him and crashed their lips together. He kissed Miller with feverish fervor, tugging him to stand up to get his arms around him. Miller caught on quickly, lips moving against his eagerly as he cupped Monty’s cheeks.

He got his hands under Miller’s shirt easily, enjoying the ripple of the muscles under his fingertips and the leverage to press their bodies together. Miller made an involuntary sound in his throat when Monty’s teeth scraped over his bottom lip, the circling of his hips a clear message. Monty’s hand was moving lower down his back, and he grabbed a hold of it.

Monty found himself facing the opposite direction with his back against Miller’s chest, having been spun around in the boy’s arms.

“No”, Miller pressed a kiss on his neck. He was holding both of Monty’s wrists in his grip. “This is not happening now.”

“Why not?” Monty pouted, leaning back against him instead of struggling.

Miller led him to sit on the bed and took a step back once he was settled. “You’re drugged. It’s not real.”

“It’s a little real”, Monty grinned, still slightly breathless.

“Yeah”, Miller rested his hands behind his head. “So you might want to try again when doing this is anything but dubious.”

Monty yawned widely. “Okay, later.”

Miller watched him for a moment before exhaling loudly. “Let’s go to bed.” The way Monty’s face lit up made him narrow his eyes. “To sleep.”

“I know”, Monty feigned innocence, lying down on the bed.

“Other way”, Miller said. “You’re facing the wall. I need to make sure you don’t run out on me.”

“I would never.”

Miller just rolled his eyes before settling down behind him. For a few seconds they lied with a small distance between them until Miller pulled him to his chest, arm wrapped around his waist.

When Monty’s hand tried to make its way back over his hip, he caught it again and brought it to his chest, fingers locked together. “Sleep.”

“I really wish we were naked.”

Muffling a laugh against Monty’s shoulder, he squeezed the boy’s hand. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
